


Leia Mermaid

by VerseNaberrie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Little Mermaid Elements, Were-Creatures, maybe crossover, short vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: We have a new princess of the sea.





	Leia Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> Just played with making Leia the mermaid.


End file.
